


Idols

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [428]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Idolization, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Poe kind of idolizes the General.





	Idols

Poe Dameron kind of idolizes the General to a ludicrous degree. To the degree where he trips over his own feet when he first meets her.

She was his idol from the time he was a child. Yes, he adored the pilots, Han Organa and the rumors of what he’d done with the Millennium Falcon, Luke Skywalker and the way he took down the Deathstar, so many other resistance pilots that, for a time, had flown in and out of his home world, filling the local legends of children even a generation later.

But Leia Organa beats them all. Because she lied to Darth Vader’s face even when he knew she was lying. Because she turned her grief into action. Because she fought as a hero, and when it was over, she could have returned to being a princess, a diplomat, even with her world gone, but had decided she was called to be a general instead.

Some members of the resistance have described her as someone you might not recognize, walking past, if you didn’t already know. Poe disagrees. You know. You always know. Rooms part for her command, silence for her words. The world waits on bated breath for General Leia Organa.

“She’s great, you know,” Poe says, and he knows he’s slurring but he can’t help it. It’s his night off, he just met The General face-to-face for the first time, and he’s a little drunk.

“We know, Dameron.”

“She…fuck, they threatened her entire fuckin’ planet an’ she lied to them. To Vader, the mind readin’ asshole, an’ what an impressive…”

“We know, Dameron.”

“An’ she just…fuck, she really cares ‘bout us, you know? Wants us to survive, an’…”

“We know.”

“And she fuckin’ strangled Jabba with his own fuckin’ chain, just took the bastard right down, and…”

“We know, Dameron.”

“An’ the way she just fucked ‘em up at Endor…”

“We know. Someone get this kid to bed.”

“An’ look at her. Still here. She’s gonna save us all.”

An arm slings around his shoulders. “I know, man,” someone says. “But she’s gonna need sober pilots to do it. Get some sleep, yeah?”

Sober, Poe remembers his confession the next day. No one says anything about it though. A month later, he figures out why.

Drunken odes to General Organa seem to be a rather common occurrence, around here.


End file.
